Baby Daisy
Baby Daisy is a human character in the Mario series created to be the infant counterpart of Princess Daisy. Her first appearance is in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable playable character, whose debut is similar to that of Toadette in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Baby Daisy made another appearance in Mario Super Sluggers, along with other baby characters such as Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Baby Donkey Kong. Her most recent playable appearance was in Mario Kart 8. History ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart Wii'' Baby Daisy makes her first game appearance in the Mario series as a light-weight unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. Like Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Baby Peach, Baby Daisy is the infant counterpart of her adult persona, Princess Daisy. She is added to the game's roster by obtaining at least one Star Rank for all 50cc Wii Grand Prix Cups, or playing 1,950 races. Baby Daisy shares the same small-sized karts as the others, but in her own personal style. In the Daisy Circuit level, there's a large golden statue of Baby Daisy in mid-air with Baby Luigi holding her. She is the staff ghost character for Moo Moo Meadows. Baby Daisy is given a decent speed bonus, which makes vehicles like the Bullet Bike move faster than normal. ''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe After a long absence, Baby Daisy makes a reappearance as a playable racer in Mario Kart 8. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, she appears as a default character. She is a lightweight character, in the group of characters that have the highest acceleration, handling and grip but with the lowest speed and weight, alongside the other baby characters and Lemmy Koopa. When she uses the Peach Parasol for a glider, it becomes orange like her adult counterpart. This game also inroduces a new emblem for Baby Daisy, being a daisy inside orange bonnett frills (previously, Baby Daisy's emblem lacked the bonnett frills and appeared identical to the emblem of her adult counterpart). ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Baby Daisy returns to the scene in Mario Super Sluggers as an unlockable participant. When she is on the batting side for the team she participates in, her bat is a large baby rattle, like Baby Peach's. However, Baby Daisy's rattle is a deep yellow rather than pink, as each of the two babies' rattles correspond to their signature colors. Since Baby Daisy is considered to be a Team Player, she has no specific special move, but can use star powers to improve the ability of her batting or pitching. Baby Daisy has good chemistry with Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong and Yoshi. Her special move is the same as Daisy's, the Super Dive, and she also shares the same batting and pitching; left and right. In order for Baby Daisy to be added to the overall roster, the player has to go through the Challenge Mode process and solve the events in relation to her. In order to do this, the player has to use Yoshi to access a remote area of the Peach Ice Garden, where Baby Daisy can be found crying in fear. This triggers a conversation between the Yoshi, Baby Daisy and Lakitu, who translates her gibberish for him. At this point, she pleads her case stating that Bowser Jr. scares her off while playing hide and seek with Baby Peach. Consequently, this resulted in Baby Daisy losing her rattle in the process as well; Lakitu informs the Yoshi that the only way for her to calm down is to find that rattle in question. After Yoshi does the necessary procedures to find Baby Daisy's rattle, they can return to realize that she is trying to explain that like Baby Peach, she bats with that same rattle and couldn't participate in baseball games without it. If Yoshi returns without the rattle, a separate conversation can be seen explaining that Lakitu can't further translate her speaking. Upon completion of the entire criteria in relation to Baby Daisy's scenario, she is now able to join Princess Peach's team, the Peach Monarchs. Baby Daisy will also be available for the other modes at that point as well. On a side note, Baby Daisy's stats are the same as Blooper's, having decent pitching and running with average fielding and weak batting. General information Appearance With an outfit based on Princess Daisy's current design, Baby Daisy appears in a yellow dress shirt with light yellow baby bottoms and white tights. At the bottom of her shirt are two hoop designs; both orange and overlapping one-another. Baby Daisy's collar is based on Princess Daisy's original floral frills and on her footsies are a pair of red-orange baby dress-shoes. To top the outfit off are Princess Daisy's flower brooch and jeweled crown. Baby Daisy's crown is large in comparison to adult Princess Daisy's and it tilts to the side of her head, but the babies are shaped in a cartoon-like manner with crowns larger than usual to correspond with the fact they're infant forms of their adult selves. Also mentionable are Baby Daisy's rosy cheeks and the round baby pacifier. While Baby Peach's pacifier and clothing correspond to her main color scheme (pink combination), her pacifier is golden unlike her yellow scheme. The clothing for Baby Daisy has the same color scheme as the adult Princess Daisy's current main dress, however. Baby Daisy's hair is very similar to normal Princess Daisy's in both style and color. Her hair style consists of two parted bangs, which have one flipped end on each side of the fringe compared to adult Princess Daisy's two. Baby Daisy has neck length hair that frills up at the end in a much shorter fashion than Princess Daisy's. Aside from these minor differences, the styles are almost identical. Personality Akin to Baby Daisy's adult self, she is presented to be full of joy and spirit; only to a higher degree. Being an energetic and bubbly character, Baby Daisy is usually smiling and in a dancing movement. While she is fully capable of speech, Baby Daisy doesn't tend to say a lot; a trait shared by the other babies. In Mario Super Sluggers, all of the babies (including her) can be understood by Lakitu, but are otherwise seen as speaking incoherently in a baby talk of some kind. When Baby Daisy gets upset, she tends to do nothing but whine and due to this, she is harder to understand than usual. Eager to participate in a competition, Baby Daisy is displayed to be a joyous competitor who likes the excitement of a challenge. Her future self is considered to be a tomboyish individual and Baby Daisy sports a spunky attitude as well. Relationships A large golden statue of Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy dancing with one-another, similar to the one of their adult counterparts, appears in the Daisy Circuit course of Mario Kart Wii. They share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers, but the Mario Kart Wii official player's guide stats that Baby Luigi was frightened of her when they used to ride together. Baby Daisy has also been linked with Baby Peach by these two appearances, appearing with her in the final congratulations screen in Mario Kart Wii and playing hide-and-seek with her in Challenge Mode of Mario Super Sluggers. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs